


双生

by savarem



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savarem/pseuds/savarem
Summary: 贝雷特和贝雷丝是双生子发生的故事（菠萝菠萝注意）





	双生

**Author's Note:**

> 大部捏造大纲文，请阅后即焚
> 
> 警告（请务必阅读）  
这里发布的版本是BE!!!!!!预警  
cp 贝雷特x贝雷丝  
标点符号少，阅读困难可能（因为只是大纲）  
亲生兄妹骨科/性行为（无详细描写）预警  
主要角色死亡预警（非死亡结局很扯，见lof评论）  
脱离故事主线预警

贝雷特贝雷丝本来是双胞胎兄妹，出生的时候蕾娅先把贝雷丝抱走做容器，但是手术失败了，就把实验体一号贝雷丝封印起来做备用品，又问杰拉尔特要走了第二个孩子贝雷特；于是除了蕾娅没有人知道贝雷特是有一个妹妹的。蕾娅为了自己的目的，把贝雷丝偷偷藏在宝物库里自己养大；贝雷丝什么也不知道以为蕾娅是她妈妈很听她的，蕾娅也没多解释就顺其自然。（插一句，模组请想象成白裙子赤脚贝老师）

就这样相安无事直到贝雷特来到修道院。虽然贝雷丝的手术失败了但是还是寄宿着一定的纹章力量，在血脉和纹章的共鸣下她在梦境里见到了贝雷特。通过这样的联系，她看到了贝雷特在修道院里的一些事，并知道了他的名字。于是在梦里重复的念了一遍贝雷特的名字，没有想到被贝雷特听见了。他以为是苏迪斯在喊他但是苏迪斯否认了，于是他就有点疑惑没有多想。这时贝雷丝也意识到贝雷特能听见她的声音但是被他吓了一跳，捂住嘴不敢再出声。但是贝雷特是除了蕾娅以外她第一个接触到的人，尽管平时一直无人交流而不善言辞，贝雷丝还是想和贝雷特说说话。于是在那个叫苏迪斯的少女睡去之后，她看准贝雷特独身一人的时候再一次呼唤了他的名字。贝雷特以为这是又一个苏迪斯那样的存在，没有多想，就问了她的名字；但其实贝雷丝原本是没有名字的，没有人给她取过名字。她觉得贝雷特的名字很好听，听到他问话只是无意识地想重复“贝雷特”三个字，但意识到他是在问自己的名字，就中途改成了“贝雷丝”。于是他们就这样相遇了。

贝雷特渐渐意识到贝雷丝不是像苏迪斯那样的存在：她似乎是的确存在着的，但又对外面的世界知之甚少因此非常好奇。她好像有点害怕苏迪斯，不如说害怕自己以外其他的人，总是在只有他们两人的情况下她的声音才会出现在脑海里，有时问一些外界的事情，有时透露一点自己的信息，有时只是和贝雷特聊一些有的没的；但最多的还是叫贝雷特的名字。贝雷特虽然有点奇怪，但觉得这样的贝雷丝莫名亲切又非常可爱，于是在自己也没意识到的情况下增加了独处的时间。贝雷丝有一次透露出是蕾娅大人抚养她长大，于是贝雷特意识到她可能就住在修道院内，想要见她就问她在哪里，但是贝雷丝也不知道自己在哪，只说她活动的范围很小而且没有见过其他人。贝雷特不知道她是不愿意相见还是确有其事，只能作罢。

女神再生仪式战贝雷特在宝物库作战，战后与蕾娅在宝物库交谈；本来贝雷特想问贝雷丝的事情，但莫名觉得危险最后搪塞过去了。回去睡下后，一个墨绿色头发的少女出现在了自己的梦境里。她见到贝雷特似乎很惊讶，躲到了柜子后面又探出头偷偷看他，最后轻轻地喊了贝雷特的名字。那是贝雷特第一次见到贝雷丝，却像早已经朝夕相处许多年一样熟悉。打过招呼以后两人开始聊天，贝雷丝说今天她好像感觉到贝雷特离她很近，她顺着感觉到自己房间的边缘听见一点点他们说话的声音，大声地喊了贝雷特的名字但是他却没有一点反应，本来以为贝雷特不想见她还很伤心，贝雷特却突然出现在她的梦里了。贝雷丝很开心，但贝雷特却有点疑虑。照贝雷丝的说法她似乎是住在宝物库里，但在保卫战中宝物库的地形和暗门他都已经熟悉，并没有一个像贝雷丝描述过那样的房间。他开始怀疑蕾娅是否囚禁了贝雷丝，但没有对贝雷丝明说，只说不要对蕾娅提起他的事。贝雷丝答应了，但出于好奇问贝雷特原因，贝雷特支支吾吾答不上来就想到希尔凡的撩妹技巧嘴一秃噜就说蕾娅大人不希望你被男人抢走吧。说完才意识到自己说了啥，害羞的醒了；醒了以后意识到会说这种话的自己或许是不是喜欢上她了，脸红红，尽管刚离开她却已经想再见到她了。贝雷丝却还什么也不懂。之后贝雷特就开始着手调查贝雷丝的事情。

贝雷特虽然想调查贝雷丝的事情，但是唯一的线索宝物库平时并不对一般人开放，图书室也没有类似的书籍，问蕾雅、苏迪斯或者其他教团的人又担心被蕾雅察觉，收获并不多。宝物库战后贝雷特取得了天帝之剑，但发现贝雷丝出现的频率越来越低，他开始恐慌贝雷丝是否出了事。一次见面时贝雷特逼问贝雷丝，才知道每次他使用天帝之剑后贝雷丝都会陷入虚弱。知道了这件事后，贝雷特开始抗拒使用天帝之剑为教团战斗，而他和贝雷丝的反常被蕾雅发现了。蕾雅开始怀疑贝雷丝是否找到了解除封印逃出去与贝雷特见面的方法，但贝雷丝矢口否认，蕾雅也找不到证据，只好先算了，之后密切地留意贝雷特和贝雷丝。

贝雷特越来越怀疑自己和贝雷丝的身份和联系，找杰拉尔特问了自己的身世。杰拉尔特就将他刚出生时的事告诉了贝雷特，并告诫他小心蕾雅。贝雷特于是得知自己是被蕾雅做过什么手脚才会与天帝之剑产生共鸣，而贝雷丝与天帝之剑却似乎有着和自己相反的关系。他几乎确定了蕾雅也对贝雷丝做过类似的事情，甚至更过分，从她出生开始就将她一直囚禁在宝物库里未能踏出过一步。贝雷特意识到自己和贝雷丝似乎只是被蕾雅当作道具，很愤怒，但不知所措，也不想让贝雷丝知道这种残酷的事实；于是再见到贝雷丝的时候强颜微笑，并开始试探贝雷丝是否想要和自己一起离开她长大的地方。贝雷丝上次被蕾雅逼问，开始对蕾雅感到恐惧，答应了贝雷特；于是贝雷特告诉她不要担心，他一定会想到办法。贝雷丝看出贝雷特心事重重，想要帮助他的强烈愿望使信仰的天赋觉醒，能够远程帮助他战斗，使用白魔法可以和贝雷特产生一定的联系。他们之前的交流是因为纹章和血脉的力量所以不会被察觉，但贝雷丝远程治疗贝雷特会留下魔法波动的痕迹，被蕾雅发现了。蕾雅尚不能确定事情的来龙去脉，假装不知道，实际上派人监视着贝雷特的动向。

杰拉尔特遇害后，贝雷特对无法拯救父亲的自己感到无力和懊悔，同时下定决心无论如何也要救出最重要的贝雷丝。他假意配合教团的行动，实际上在等待时机打破宝物库的封印。巧合的是，很快圣墓之战之后修道院就爆发了战争，蕾娅为了保卫修道院化龙与士兵交战并受伤。贝雷特认为此时蕾娅的魔力受创，封印的力量一定被削弱了，此时正是救出贝雷丝的好时机，于是趁机跑到宝物库打碎了封印之壁，终于见到了——昏迷的贝雷丝——以及，在她旁边的蕾娅。原来蕾娅在外化龙只是她联合西提斯制造的幻象，真正的目的就是试探贝雷特和贝雷丝的关系。蕾娅认为是贝雷丝蛊惑了贝雷特，告诉了贝雷特事情的来龙去脉。贝雷丝是第一个接受手术的孩子没错，但就在蕾娅要将纹章石放入她的胸腔的时候，发现纹章石的一角不知为何碎裂了。不完整的纹章石能否使女神苏醒？蕾娅无法放弃任何一点可能导致计划失败的可能，于是把碎裂的一小块植入了贝雷丝体内，然后把大部分的纹章石植入了贝雷特体内。碎裂的那部分会在大纹章石靠近时受到它的吸引而靠近，大纹章石发动剑的力量的时候更会自发地吸收小纹章石的能量。而贝雷丝失去了心脏，完全靠纹章石的能量活着，因此在剑的力量释放后会非常虚弱。蕾娅以为贝雷特是因为纹章的吸引过来抢夺力量，非常高兴地对他说只要他仍旧效忠教团平定叛乱，现在就可以把小纹章石从贝雷丝体内剖出与大纹章石融合，帮助他取得更大的力量。贝雷特怒火中烧，正冲过去想要阻止蕾娅，蕾娅却立刻动手将小纹章石从贝雷丝心口取了出来。

贝雷特当场蒙了。没有心脏，也没有了小纹章石的贝雷丝，会变成什么样？本来就昏睡着的她像是突然失去了生气，一下变得苍白又僵硬。贝雷特不敢想象那个最可能的结局。他不知道是怎么来到贝雷丝的身边的，只有他膝盖上冰凉的地板触感和眼前不知为何模糊的视线留在知觉中央。蕾娅看他很伤心的样子，一边说毕竟是血缘相通的兄妹难过也会难免，一边将小纹章石递给贝雷特。贝雷特脑中几乎一片空白，他沉默而小心地碰了碰贝雷丝，似乎怕她会就此碎掉一样；然后抱起了贝雷丝，并接过了小纹章石。他将小纹章石放在胸口，看它安静地融进了自己的身体后，拿起天帝之剑向外走去。蕾娅满意地看着他离开的背影，却没想到他走出封印之壁后像要同归于尽一样转身朝她挥了一剑。宝物库无法承受这样巨大的魔力波动而坍塌了，而贝雷特则脱了力，抱着贝雷丝坠入了地面裂开的巨大缝隙之中。

掉入缝隙之后，因为苏迪斯的呼唤，贝雷特很快醒来并发现自己落入了一个类似修道院地下工事的地方。苏迪斯告诉贝雷特，贝雷丝并没有死——确切地说，可能还有复活的机会。因为从小失去心脏，她的身体被改造成了纹章石魔力的容器；因此在失去动力源的情况下，如果有充足的魔力或许能让她醒来。贝雷特因为体内寄宿着女神的力量，有了完整的纹章石，加之他们双生子的血缘关系，身体里流动的魔力与贝雷丝同源；如果说贝雷丝有可能复生的话，唯一的希望就是贝雷特给她魔力。贝雷特一开始给放血灌给贝雷丝，但血液供给魔力的速度根本不够，而贝雷丝的身体面临着腐蚀的危险；无论如何也要复活贝雷丝的贝雷特几乎失去了理智，想到自己的体液任何一部分都能作为魔力源，于是与自己的双生妹妹发生了关系。果然贝雷丝的身体开始渐渐恢复原来的样子，但迟迟没有醒来。半疯魔的贝雷特重复着补魔行为，直到有一天贝雷丝醒来，看到了欣喜但是非常疲惫的贝雷特。因为贝雷丝从战役爆发前就昏迷了，贝雷特就告诉她他们在战役中不慎掉到了裂缝中，省略了中间发生的所有事。贝雷特告诉她，因为坠落时贝雷丝受了伤需要治疗，他在工事中找到了一些材料可以治贝雷丝，每天给她吃药；实际上是用自己的血混合伤药骗贝雷丝喝下去，但贝雷特因为魔力渐渐透支而变得越来越虚弱。贝雷丝觉得自己的身体似乎出现了一点异常，同时贝雷特遮遮掩掩的行为让她很担心，就跟踪他发现他每天放血给自己喝，担心、生气又愧疚，想要以不吃药来逼迫贝雷特告诉她真相。贝雷特铁了心不告诉她蕾雅到底做了什么，就说你不吃药也可以；告诉贝雷丝他爱她，并问贝雷丝是否怀着对他同样的心意；贝雷丝本来就很喜欢贝雷特，哪里见过这种阵仗，于是害羞地答应了。然后贝雷特顺势在贝雷丝清醒的情况下再次和她酱酱酿酿。贝雷丝以为他们是两情相悦的恋人很开心，但贝雷特其实知道这样是兄妹乱伦，戴着若无其事的面具，其实精神上受到很大折磨（这一切都是为了能让重要的贝雷丝不受任何人伤害地活下去，所有的罪孽都是我的，她什么也不知道）。两人在地下生活了一段时间后，担心贝雷丝起疑的贝雷特开始思考后面应该怎么办，决定去赴黑鹫的五年之约，利用帝国的野心抓住蕾雅并讯问她是否有让贝雷丝正常地活下去的方法。于是他和贝雷丝找到了回到修道院的路，并顺利见到了皇女等人，加入了帝国军。

贝雷特对皇女和休伯特说贝雷丝是自己的恋人并且有着强大的信仰天赋，希望能让她和自己一起加入帝国军；皇女同意了，但休伯特却还是很怀疑贝雷丝的身份。但在战斗和平时的相处中，学生们渐渐发现贝雷特已经不再是那个五年前的老师了，更像是遇见他们之前的那个没有感情的“灰色恶魔”，不再关心除了贝雷丝以外的其他人，完全变成了杀人机器一样的存在。反而是老师的恋人贝雷丝更像以前的那个老师，长得也很像性格也是一样的温柔，同时又有着超群的指挥和魔法技巧；大家都很喜欢贝雷丝，熟了以后就向她诉苦，表示很担心这样极端的贝雷特。因为贝雷特有意瞒着她，所以贝雷丝一开始没注意到贝雷特的反常，学生告诉她了她也很担心，就去找贝雷特问，贝雷特只说是她的身体有些不好想赶紧找到蕾雅问问该怎么办。贝雷丝虽然不再问了，但是想如果只是简单的问题的话为什么一开始不直接去王国找蕾雅大人问清楚，感觉其中有很大蹊跷。另一方面，帝国军打到了菲尔帝亚（蕾雅所在），此时一直不信任贝雷丝的休伯特抓到了蕾雅的一个近侍，这个人为了保命告诉了休伯特当年的一段事情。原来纹章石是这个近侍不小心撞碎的，为了不被处死而掩盖了痕迹；同时他也是知道贝雷丝和贝雷特是双生兄妹，以及他们被植入了纹章石的事情和蕾雅当初就计划要将小纹章石和大纹章石融合，放入贝雷丝的体内只是为了保持活性。得知这些事情的休伯特趁着贝雷特跟皇女出征菲尔帝亚的时候返回大本营试探贝雷丝（以为她是蕾雅派来的奸细），发现她对这些事几乎完全不知情；但由于贝雷丝知道贝雷特对自己隐瞒了一些事情，请休伯特告知自己真相。休伯特隐约意识到贝雷特老师对“恋人”隐瞒了一些不得了的事，拒绝告诉贝雷丝，但贝雷丝很急她怕贝雷特这次去找蕾雅不是去问她事情而是去杀了她，尝试对休伯特使用读记忆的禁术。发动的一瞬间因为魔力超载，贝雷丝晕过去了；因为她现在某种意义上也是女神力量的容器，苏迪斯怕她用禁术会死掉就出来阻止她。苏迪斯告诉贝雷丝告诉了她被蕾雅杀死的事情和自己告诉贝雷特复活贝雷丝方法的事情。贝雷丝很聪明，一下就想清楚了，非常痛苦，觉得自己不应该活着/害了贝雷特（事情到底从哪里开始出了错呢？或许我一开始就不应该喊出他的名字。如果只是远远的看着他，我们也不会变成如今这样。我只是一个困在修道院的幽灵，一个容器，为了他而存在的双生妹妹。就算把生命（小纹章石）给他又有什么要紧呢？）。

贝雷特去菲尔帝亚确实见到了蕾雅，抓住她并逼问贝雷丝的状况是否有可逆转的方法。蕾雅得知贝雷丝还活着很惊讶，很快明白贝雷特是通过兄妹乱伦的方式让她的生命存续至今（你给了她什么？血吗？恐怕不够吧。或许还有……哈，可笑。帝国的英雄，就是这样一个罔顾伦常的怪物——为了一个容器、一个人偶而打算下地狱的神选之子。太可笑了。），告诉他贝雷丝这样的状态已经不可能复原了。贝雷特没有任何反应，也没有杀了蕾雅，只说随便皇女怎么处置，和皇女谈了一会就走了。贝雷丝醒来的时候，得知贝雷特来过一趟然后又走了，心急要找贝雷特把事情说清楚。但是问了所有的学生，没有人知道贝雷特去了哪里。最后找到皇女，皇女只说贝雷特说要去很远的地方没法回来，不愿意告诉贝雷丝他去了哪。贝雷丝告诉了皇女真相并恳求她告知贝雷特去向自己好去找她。皇女很震惊，然后告诉贝雷丝，贝雷特请求她放自己自由：他说会给贝雷丝找到治好她的病的药，给了皇女一个盒子，盒子里装着使用的方法，希望皇女七天后去修道院取药；同时他表示贝雷丝是一个累赘，要抛弃她自己去流浪，希望皇女在战争结束后允许自己一个人在芙朵拉大陆游荡。皇女虽然与老师情谊很深但也没有阻止他的立场，加上贝雷特为帝国立下赫赫战功，只好答应；本来怕贝雷丝知道被渣男抛弃打算拿到药治好她再慢慢跟她说，没想到贝雷特瞒了这么大的事。两人打开贝雷特给的盒子，发现里面写着移植纹章石的方法。贝雷丝如遭雷击，一边重复着“不会的”一边冲出门骑着马直奔修道院。

到了修道院，贝雷丝心怀着一线希望来到宝物库，发现了贝雷特的尸体。他歪斜地靠在符阵旁边的墙上——精通白魔法的贝雷丝认出那是用来延续一段时间的生命的。不难猜测他做了什么：胸腔被暴力打开了，满地血迹，一旁的水池里还有来不及流走的血水，以及旁边干干净净明亮剔透的完整的纹章石。贝雷特手上捏着一封信，是写给贝雷丝的：  
虽然不希望你知道，但如果你能看到这封信大概已经知道事情的真相了。我抢夺了你的人生，因为自己的私心骗了你做了要下地狱的事，心里除了忏悔却还有隐秘的快乐，你应该会非常恨我吧。我是一个不称职的哥哥，一个无可救药的罪人。纹章石是我最后赎罪的礼物，希望这样你能自由。或许这样说太自私了，但无论你能否原谅我，我都永远深爱着你。贝雷特。

（end）

不想老师死就看评论那个虽然我真的觉得很扯55555


End file.
